accidently met you?
by The iron whisper
Summary: Bella is angry that Edward left. She goes looking for him by doing dangerous things. But what if she doesn't see Edward when she rides the bike Jake makes for her? charaters may change later. Bella will afcourse stay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I look next to me. Jacob is checking the bike for one last time. The engine is roaring softly, but continuously. Jacob has got a little frown on his forehead. Then he nods and gives me a big smile. That took most of the hurt away. It always did after Edward left. Jacob is my one and only sun. He melts away the hurt and anger. Yeah anger.

At first I was really hurt that he left. Even his name brought pain in my heart. But then I realised that I was rejected. And anger filled most part of the empty space. He left me in the woods! All the time he betrayed me. Like I was his toy. Stupid it is, I am. To believe He loved me, and I loved him. I still do and I still am hurt. But I am angry to. All that time. Sometimes I just wish he had let me die when James bit me, then I wouldn´t be hurt so much.

But he´s not de only one I´m angry with. I am angry with myself. I´m mad with me because I´m hurt so much. Most of the time I think. But then I want to raise my voice and get more angry so I won´t be hurt so much. I want to outdo the hurt. But then Jacob´s soft voice brought me back to earth.

'Nervous, Bella?' he asked smirking. Well, yeah I was. I was doing this because I wanted to see Edward. I saw him when that lee... I mean Laurent. Jacob has a bad influence on me. He keeps calling every vampire leech/ leeches, including the Cullens. He hates Edward. I kind of feel bad for him, because I'm using him for the one he hates the most. I hate Edward, but I love him to. This is so complicated!

'A little,' I say smiling up at him.

'Well, I'm not going to stop you so... Go head and break a leg.' And with that I took of.

The wind was rushing though my hear. The sun was burning on my skin. But the speed, it was fantastic! I felt free. Like nothing could catch me. Like nobody could hurt me...

Edward. He did. And I'm coming looking for him. And almost immediately a face appeared at the corner of my view. But it wasn't Edward.

'Stop, this is dangerous.' A voice whispered low. I didn't know the voice, neither recognize it.

'Who are you?'

'You will get hurt.' It whispered again.

'I already am.' Suddenly it appeared right in front of me and I crashed down. My body was burning and my eyelids were heavy.

'Bella' I heard someone shout, but it was too late to stay awake.

_I'm tired. Leave me alone._

Then my eyes closed


	2. Chapter 2

**THANX FOR FOLLOWING AND PLEAZE REVIEW!**

Chapter two.

I think I didn´t pass out for too long. It just seemed like seconds. Some parts of me hurt, others do not. I wish I could stay in that nice dark place. It was a safe place, I think. There was nobody to hurt me dear. It was safe. No one to hurt me or to yell at me. I was kind of peaceful. But it too late now. Now is too late to go back to the happy place. So I open my eyes and see something I don´t expect.

It was the face. Next to Jacob´s. They both look with a worried expression on their faces. I touch my dizzy spinning head, but feel something wet. _Blood._

'Bella? Are you okay?' my lip tramples while I'm showing him my hand. The other guy lets out a soft laugh. 'So you're Bella.' I look at him en our eyes meet. His dark eyes widen, but then he quickly adjusts himself. His gorgeous brown eyes stare at me for a moment longer. Finally he looks away, what seemed like only seconds. He's pretty cute. His muscular body just right, not too much, not too little. It was like he was looking right through my sole.

'I gotta go.' the unknown boy says. Jacobs rips a shred of his shirt and places it on the side of my head.

'Yeah, like tell Sam and your stupid gang. Your fault.' The boy looks for one last time in my eyes but then runs away into the woods. 'Stupid boy.' Jacob says, and then looks at me again. 'I'm so sorry Bella. You sure I don't need to take you to the hospital?' I nod. Talking hurts too much. 'You sure you sure? I mean, I have enough time. All my time is for you.' I force out a smile and finally am able to speak.

'No, Jake I'm fine. Just take me home please.' I say. 'Anyway who was that?'

'Some boy of Sam's gang. You should stay away from them. They're not good for you.'

La Push isn't so far from Forks, so we walk. I like walking, except for when you have the feeling someone watching you, like now.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I heard a scream. Right through my veins.

But when I look back I see nobody, just an empty space along the woods and a path leading to forks. But still. No way, stop blaming that boy. You don't even know him. But that gorgeous face and that muscular body... He is just so HOT! Ok, Bella stop. You still don´t know him. No reason to dream about him. He is none of your concern. But still he has the deepest brown chocolaty eyes.

Why am I even thinking about him? Not to mention the awful pain in my heart when we walked away.

'Bella? Are you coming?' I notice I'm still looking back and standing still. I look back to see Jacob turned to me as his hand is reaching towards mine. It was kind of scary though, hearing the invisible person scream trough my sole. 'Are you okay, Bella?' Suddenly I am in his arms. Sighing I hug him back. 'I thought I lost you.' He says. And that's something I don't understand. Why are people acting like I am about to break? Like I'm made of glass.

'It's not good to hang with a mutt, Isabella.' A familiar voice said. I turned around, to see who it was. Edward! SHIT! _Edward _was here!

'Edward!' I almost shout. He just grins at me. He hurt me! How dare he? And his eyes. Blood red!

'Bastard, you broke your promise!'

He simply laughed at me. 'I changed my mind,'

The next thing Jacob did I would never ever have expected. A scream left his mouth and made him phase into a wolf. A freaking wolf! 'Oh My God,' I whispered. And that's not the weirdest part. Suddenly a whole pack of wolfs surrounded me. Slowly I moved back. But Edward saw me.

'We're not done Isabella. We will meet again.' That words made me run. Into the woods. Who knows who there lives. Or what.


End file.
